Stronger With You
by GoldenManekiNeko
Summary: Pearl is still upset about what happened between her and Garnet and Garnet is still refusing to forgive her. Can Amethyst bring her comfort? Takes place after Cry For Help.


The last few days had been very stressful for Amethyst with all the false alarms Pearl had been setting up and with all the tension going on between Pearl and Garnet since then. Amethyst could understand how Pearl felt though, she understood what it felt like to feel weak and insignificant. She just wished that everything could just go back to normal and that Pearl and Garnet could just make amends. She just wished she could fix everything somehow. She just wished that there was something she could do so that she could at least feel somewhat better about herself.

She decided that she could get her mind off of things by diving from the piles of junk and into the random puddles she had in her room as this was something she enjoyed doing in her free time other than sleeping or eating. She climbed atop of the highest pile she had in her room and dove down into one of the puddles below with enough force to send her straight to the bottom of the puddle. When she arose from the water on the other side, coughing and sputtering as she did so, she could have sworn she heard the sound of soft sobbing. She scanned her surroundings, finding that she had ended up in Pearl's room as she began looking around for the source of the sobbing noise. She spotted Pearl at the very top of the highest waterfall in her room, sitting on her knees and crying softly into her hands.

Amethyst frowned as she couldn't help but feel sorry for her pale-skinned companion. Her and Pearl often didn't see eye to eye on things but this didn't mean that she didn't still care for the Gem. She could only imagine the amount of guilt that Pearl must be feeling over the situation at the moment and Garnet wasn't exactly going easy on her. Pearl was more sensitive than the rest of the Crystal Gems so it was no surprise to Amethyst that she would be this torn up over the situation. She leapt from the water, landing atop of the waterfall that Pearl was perched on. The splashing noise from behind of course startled Pearl as she turned to face her violet-skinned companion.

"A-Amethyst?!" Pearl gasped as more tears fell from her ocean-blue eyes.

"Hey P..." Amethyst greeted timidly with a nervous smile. She was fully expecting pearl to yell at her for entering her room without permission but instead Pearl just turned her head to look away from her, staring somberly into the water below. Amethyst frowned once again before placing a hand on Pearl's shoulder to comfort her.

"Everything okay P.?" She asked calmly as she patiently waited for a response.

"Nothing...She said that I've been...distracting her with nothing..." Pearl sighed, not even daring to look Amethyst in the eye.

"Pearl..." Amethyst began softly, only to be cut off by Pearl.

"WELL IT WASN'T NOTHING TO ME! When she told me she wanted to fuse with me, it meant everything to me! HOW COULD SHE SAY THAT IT MEANT NOTHING TO HER?! SHE OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD BE ABLE TO UNDERSTAND HOW MEANINGFUL FUSION IS TO GEMS!" Pearl screamed as she slammed both of her fists down into the water beneath her, causing it to splash all over Amethyst and herself. Amethyst couldn't help but feel her own eyes tear up from this display; she had no idea that Pearl felt this way about Garnet this entire time.

"P-Pearl I...never knew you felt this way..." Amethyst admitted as she kept her hand on Pearl's shoulder to comfort her.

"I've always felt this way! Ever since Rose left I've been so...lonely..." Pearl admitted as she buried her face back into her hands and began sobbing softly once again.

"It's been so long...it's been so long since somebody's fused with me and actually meant it..." She admitted with a sigh.

"Well, I meant it..." Amethyst finally spoke up, her bangs covering her eyes as she did so. Pearl stopped crying and turned to look at Amethyst in shock.

"W-What?" She asked quietly.

"All those times we formed Opal, I meant it every single time...When I fused with Garnet it was just so i could feel stronger but when I fuse with you...I feel beautiful...I feel special...

I feel like...more than just a bad Gem that was created in a Kindergarten here on Earth...I actually feel like I matter..." Amethyst admitted with a sigh and a small blush. Pearl blushed as well as she reached over to hug Amethyst tightly, pulling her close into her warm embrace.

"Amethyst...you do matter...You mean the whole World to me and the truth is...every time we form Opal, it means something to me too...Fusion feels amazing to me and fusing with you has always made me feel special..." Pearl admitted as she felt Amethyst reach up to return her hug.

"So whataya say Pearl? Shall we mash it up?" Amethyst whispered provocatively into Pearl's ear.

"H-Huh?!" Pearl gasped in shock as she pulled away from the hug.

"Well Ruby and Sapphire stay fused to become Garnet Whataya say you and me fuse like that? Ya know, forever? Listen Pearl, there are a lot of things I hate about myself that I need help fixing and I feel like you're the only Gem who can help me with that so whata ya say Pearl? Will you fuse with me and make me a better Gem?" Amethyst proposed as she offered her hand out for Pearl to take. Pearl stared down at the violet Gem's hand in shock for a few moments, before smirking playfully at her and accepting her hand.

Amethyst grinned as she leaned Pearl back, wrapping her free arm around her to keep her on her feet as she spun around with her in her arms. She then spun Pearl around to where her back was facing her as Pearl reached up to caress her cheek gently from behind. Amethyst then twirled her again as Pearl twirled away from her like a ballerina, before twirling back into Amethyst's arms. The two were facing each other as they both locked their hands together. Amethyst then took a step toward Pearl and she took a step back in response, before they both stepped back into place and repeated this process several times in sync. Amethyst then began to twirl Pearl once again as she rotated gently, twirling Pearl around her as she did so.

Pearl then stopped twirling but she kept her fingers intertwined with Amethyst's as the two gracefully circled each other. Amethyst then lifted Pearl into the air, holding her up high like a trophy as she began spinning around with her in her arms. She then placed Pearl back down on her feet again and Pearl leaned back, still holding onto Amethyst as she wrapped her leg around her before whipping herself back up and playfully snapping her fingers to the rhythm. Amethyst couldn't help but giggle at Pearl's little dance before she began grinding her hips against hers. Pearl mimicked her partner's grind-dance in sync before Amethyst pulled her close to her face once again then twirled her away from her. Amethyst then leapt down from Pearl's waterfall, bellyflopping into the pool below, before sliding down to her knees and beginning to head-bang underwater.

She then arose from the water, flipping back her long, wet, shiny, beautiful hair, before whipping her head around to face Pearl, who was swinging her hips to the beat as she giggled at Amethyst's performance. Amethyst then began dancing back toward the waterfall, before gesturing for Pearl to come to her and outstretching her arms to catch her. Pearl happily obliged as she leapt from the top of the waterfall, landing gracefully into Amethyst's arms. Amethyst caught Pearl, holding her up as high as she could as her partner gracefully struck a pose. She then brought Pearl down toward her as their bodies were now beginning to faze into each other. The two both sank under water and Opal emerged, leaping from the pool and into the air as she began to twirl gracefully in midair.

Opal laughed blissfully as she did a backflip, before gracefully, landing atop of Pearl's waterfall and standing on one leg, striking a pose. She once again let out a blissful giggle before doing a front flip and then a graceful swan dive into the pool of water below. Opal once again emerged from the water, blissfully laughing and giggling as she playfully splashed about in the water.

THE END...


End file.
